


Paracetamol

by Bulbaquast



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulbaquast/pseuds/Bulbaquast
Summary: I Can Quit Whenever I Want AU (+ modern AU): Jean Valjean is a neurobiology assistant professor that has been recently fired due to budget cuts. He can't find another job, and he has to provide for his sister and his nieces and nephews. So he decides to gather some of his former students and their friends to produce "smart drugs", psychoactive substances that aren't surveyed, and so virtually legal.Javert is a zealous police Inspector that will do anything to stop this new perfect (and almost perfectly legal) drug and the gang that deals it.Everything is fine and the gang is making money until an accident happens and, to not get arrested, they have to team up with the police to take down a rival gang...





	Paracetamol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineedsomecyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedsomecyanide/gifts).



> I found this prompt really inspiring. It's interesting that Valjean's family is still alive, and Valjean and Javert are presumably quite young. The scene I drew was inspired by a sort of buddy-cop, enemies-to-friends scenario. Love the "reluctantly learning to work together" trope. Hope you like it!


End file.
